User talk:TheBigDaddy
Welcome Hi, welcome to BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rumbler page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlueIsSupreme (Talk) 23:58, November 29, 2009 "WeaponOfChoice" Images Hello. I saw the "Weapon of Choice" images that you uploaded- it looks like you were trying to create something like this wiki's userboxes. We actually use templates to create those, not images. Using a template will make it so the text in the image does not look grainy when you make it smaller, and it also gives a standard look to the userboxes. If you would like, I can create template versions of those images. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 09:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC) That would be awesome! So, yeah, I think I could use one. Want more Information? Hey MeLovGamng here. To all those fans out there who love Bioshock and is very impatient for the sequel well... this place is the right place for you!!! Click here for further details!!!! 666th Article The 666th article on this Wiki happened to be Cohen's Collection. And I created it! Yay me. Self esteem boost! +2! Security Bullseye Icon I just uploaded a higher quality version of the icon for Security Bullseye that you have on your userpage. I would like to delete the old one, since it isn't used in articles anymore, but first the icon on your page needs to be replaced. Here is the new version: File:Security Bullseyei.png. Let me know if it is ok for me to replace it. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 01:54, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, you seem to know a lot about ADAM, think you can help? Do you know how splicers they were splicers earned thier ADAM? Because it says quite a few times, "Don't break curfew for extra ADAM". And﻿ one more thing; if you need ADAM to have the ability to splice tonics and plasmids, why do you spend it at the Gather's Garden? Why not money? Thanks, An edit from some minor editor that's named Austin The Elite 22:16, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Judging by the face that after obtaining the Incinerate! plasmid in the Medical Pavilion Andrew Ryan offers a reward of ADAM to whoever kills Jack, I'd say that there would be rewards of ADAM for contest winners. And about the "breaking curfew", maybe it was possible that splicers who managed to take down big daddies, and in turn, little sisters illegally sold it on the "streets" after curfew. The reason the Gatherer's Garden accepts ADAM instead of cash is because the tonics and plasmids need ADAM in order to be accepted into anyone. ADAM is like some form of stemcells, and tonics and plasmids are basically blueprints to modify the host's cellular structure. But ADAM worked more like a drug than a "safe" genetic remedy. Like victims of plastic surgery and drugs, Splicers need ADAM because they want to be perfect and happy, but the overuse of ADAM causes their cells to be rewritten to the point of physical and mental damage. Their delusion is tonics and plasmids would somehow better themselves, like genetic vitamine supplements, and because of it, creates a codependency for ADAM to be an instant cure. Evans0305 21:38, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ^What he said. Also, ADAM used to be a commercial product that could be bought like any other commodity. It was fairly expensive, though, and cost $22.50 per ounce. No wonder people were killing each other to get some of it. --Willbachbakal 21:44, August 20, 2010 (UTC) After Infinite Ken Levine claimed that Bioshock will venture beyond Rapture and Columbia, so I assume it's safe to say that at some point, the Bioshock series could venture underground. An underground city built in a massive cavern perhaps? If not, then let the fan-fic writers explore the depths of the idea. Vigors I don't think we should make that assumption. It could be that Game Informers magazine just made up the name so it would sound like old advertisements from that time period. It would be wiser to wait until it is explained in articles. Heck, the game is far enough away that the official name might not even be decided yet. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 19:54, September 6, 2010 (UTC)